wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of species in Wild Kratts
This is a list of species seen in Wild Kratts. Amphibians AmericanBullfrog.jpg|American bullfrog AmericanToad.jpg|American toad Fire Salamander.PNG|Fire salamander Olm.png|Olm Birds AntarcticPetrel.png|Antarctic petrel Atlantic Puffin.JPG|Atlantic puffin Bald Eagle.JPG|Bald eagle BlueJay.jpeg.png|[Jay|Blue jay]] BrownHeadedCowbird.jpg|Brown-headed cowbird Untitled 395635.jpg|Brown pelican BrownThrasher.jpg|Brown thrasher BurrowingOwl.jpeg.png|Burrowing owl Wk1269.png|Canada goose ChantingGoshawk.jpeg.png|Chanting goshawk Raven.PNG|Common raven SerpentEagle.jpeg.png|Crested serpent eagle Dodo.bird.wildkratts02.PNG|Dodo (extinct) ScreechOwl.jpeg.png|Eastern screech owl EmeraldChinnedHummingbird.jpg|Emerald-chinned hummingbird EmperorPenguin.png|Emperor penguin Flamingo standing on cloaked tortuga.PNG|Greater flamingo Helmeted Guineafowl.PNG|Helmeted guineafowl HoneyGuide.jpeg.png|Greater honeyguide IMG 8561.JPG|Greater roadrunner GreenBreastedMangoHummingbird.jpg|Green-breasted mango GuiananTrogon.png|Guianan trogon HarpyEagle.jpg|Harpy eagle Indian peafowl.PNG|Indian peafowl King Vulture.png|King vulture LaughingGull.jpeg.png|Laughing gull Kookaburra.PNG|Laughing kookaburra Lawes'sParotia.jpeg.png|Lawes's parotia LoggerheadShrike.jpg|Loggerhead shrike Marabou Stork.PNG|Marabou stork Martial Eagle.PNG|Martial eagle NorthernGoshawk.jpeg.png|Northern goshawk Osprey.jpeg.png|Osprey Untitled 395524.jpg|Peregrine falcon Rainforest.eagle..PNG|Philippine eagle PiliatedWoodpecker.jpeg.png|Pileated woodpecker Prairie Falcon!.png|Prairie falcon Purple Martin.png|Purple martin RaggianaBirdOfParidise.jpeg.png|Raggiana bird-of-paradise Red-Billed Oxpecker.PNG|Red-billed oxpecker RockDove.jpeg.png|Rock dove Scarlet Macaw.png|Scarlet macaw Secretary Bird.PNG|Secretarybird Frosty 2.JPG|Snowy owl SouthAfricanShellduck.jpeg.png|South African shellduck SpottedEagleOwl.jpeg.png|Spotted eagle owl Sulphur-crested Cockatoo.png|Sulphur-crested cockatoo SuperbBirdOfParidise.jpeg.png|Superb bird-of-paradise TreeSwallow.jpeg.png|Tree swallow Turkey Vulture.png|Turkey vulture Wedgie.PNG|Wedge-tailed eagle White-Headed Vulture.PNG|White-headed vulture Birdzilla.PNG|Wild turkey Wood Duck.png|Wood duck Fish Barred Sand Bass.png|Barred sand bass Crazy eyes.JPG|Barreleye Blowfish.jpg|Blowfish Bluegill.jpg|Bluegill BluestreakCleanerWrase.jpeg.png|Bluestreak cleaner wrasse Electric Eel.png|Electric eel IMG 8863.JPG|Great white shark Grouper.jpeg.png|Grouper Kelp Perch.png|Kelp perch Longlure Frogfish.png|Longlure frogfish IMG 8620.JPG|Manta ray Menhaden.png|Menhaden MorayEel.jpeg.png|Moray eel Mudskipper.png|Mudskipper Mullet.png|Mullet Parrotfish.png|Parrotfish Wkanimals6.png|Rainbow trout RedSnapper.jpeg.png|Red snapper Sardine.png|Sardine Seahorse.png|Seahorse SmallmouthBass.jpeg.png|Smallmouth bass Hero 4.JPG|Sockeye salmon Sunfish.jpeg.png|Sunfish TigerShark.jpeg.png|Tiger shark IMG 8809.JPG|Tuna Invertebrates Screen Shot 2015-06-17 at 2.44.27 PM.png|Amphipod AsianLong-hornedBeetle.jpg|Asian long-horned beetle Barnacle.png|Barnacle Beetle Grub.png|Beetle (grub) Blue Crayfish.png|Blue crayfish CarideanShrimp.jpeg.jpg|Caridean shrimp Clam.png|Clam Common Garden Spider.png|Common garden spider Conehead Katydid.png|Conehead katydid Coral.png|Coral CrabSpider.jpeg.png|Crab spider Desert Pebble Praying Mantis.png|Desert pebble mantis Dumbo Octopus.png|Dumbo octopus EuropeanHoneybee.jpeg.png|European honey bee FigWasp.jpg|Fig wasp Fire Ants.png|Fire ant Forest Leeches.png|Forest leech GiantEquatorialLqndSnail.jpg|Giant equatorial land snail Octopus.wildkratts.23.PNG|Giant Pacific octopus GiantTubeWorms.jpg|Giant tube worm GoldenOrbWeaverSpider.png|Golden orb-weaver spider Grooved brain coral.png|Grooved brain coral HermitCrb.png|Hermit crab Immortal Jellyfish.png|Immortal jellyfish JumpingBeenMoth.png|Jumping bean moth KingCrab.jpg|King crab Limpet.png|Limpet Littergusa Krattorum.png|''Liturgusa krattorum'' Malagasy Hoverfly.png|Malagasy hoverfly Marine Hermit Crab.png|Marine hermit crab MonarchButterfly.jpg|Monarch butterfly Mosquito.jpeg.png|Mosquito Mussel.png|Mussel Peanut-headBug .jpg|Peanut bug PrayingMantis.jpg|Praying mantis QueenConch.jpeg.png|Queen conch SeaAnemone.png|Sea anemone Scorpion.png|Scorpion SlothMoth.png|Sloth moth Starfish.jpeg.png|Starfish Starfish.png|Starfish Stinkbug.jpeg.png|Stink bug SunflowerSeaStar.PNG|Sunflower sea star Tiger Swallowtail Caterpilar.png|Tiger swallowtail (caterpillar) TubeSponge.png|Tube sponge UroxysMite.png|Uroxys mite Vent Shrimp.png|Vent shrimp WaterFlea.jpg|Water flea Mammals Thornsley.JPG|African elephant American Bison.jpeg.png|American bison Baby Tooth the Arctic Wolf Pup.jpg|Arctic wolf Aye Aye Wild Kratts.png|Aye-aye Bat-Eared Fox.PNG|Bat-eared fox Tumber.JPG|Beaver BlackFootedFeret.jpeg.png|Black-footed ferret Black-headed spider monkeys.JPG|Black-headed spider monkey Blue Wildebeest.JPG|Blue wildebeest IMG 8560.JPG|Bobcat Caracal.PNG|Caracal Caribou.png|Caribou Imagem.png|Cheetah Chinese Pangolin.png|Chinese pangolin Cougar.PNG|Cougar Coyote.JPG|Coyote Deer.PNG|Deer Dhole.PNG|Dhole Elk.jpeg.png|Elk Ermine.jpeg.png|Ermine Wkanimals2.png|Fossa WILK127 Giraffe 480x360 2047583233.jpg|Giraffe Gold puff.JPG|Golden bamboo lemur Golden Snub-nosed Monkey.png|Golden snub-nosed monkey GrayLangur.png|Gray langur Little G.JPG|Grizzly bear Ground Pangolin.png|Ground pangolin Ground Squirrel .png|Ground squirrel Wkanimals4.png|Groundhog Hippo.wildkratts..PNG|Hippopotamus Hispid Hare.png|Hispid hare Impala.JPG|Impala IMG 8377.JPG|Jaguar Kinkajou.jpg|Kinkajou Koala Sleeping-0.png|Koala LeopardSeal.png|Leopard seal Screen Shot 2017-11-07 at 2.49.10 PM.png|Leopard MedowVole.jpeg.png|Meadow vole MoonRat.jpeg.png|Moon rat Moose.PNG|Moose Muskox.png|Muskox Image-0.jpeg|Narwhal North American Lynx.JPG|North American lynx Wk971.png|North American river otter Image-1412872785.jpg|Northwestern wolf Orang.PNG|Orangutan Orca-Killer Whale.Wild Kratts.3.PNG|Orca Pacific Walrus.PNG|Pacific walrus Plains Zebra.PNG|Plains zebra Platypus1.jpg|Platypus PrarieDog.jpeg.png|Prairie dog ProboscisMonkey.png|Proboscis monkey PronghornAntelope.jpeg.png|Pronghorn RedFox.jpeg.png|Red fox Red Panda-0.png|Red panda 8ceab70fcc6dcffe4fdaa4e18b26ce52.jpg|Rhinoceros Ring Tail.PNG|Ring-tailed lemur Ring-tailedMongoose.png|Ring-tailed mongoose SambarDeer.png|Sambar deer SeaOtter.png|Sea otter Sifaka.PNG|Sifaka SpiderMonkey.jpg|Spider monkey 0103SpottedHyena.png|Spotted hyena Squirrel.PNG|Squirrel Tarsier.png|Tarsier Thompson's Gazelle.png|Thomson's gazelle IMG 8378.JPG|Three-toed sloth TigerQuoll.jpg|Tiger quoll VirginiaOpossum.jpeg.png|Virginia opossum Reptiles Gator.JPG|Alligator Chinese Leopard Gecko.png|Chinese leopard gecko CollardLizard.png|Collared lizard EasternDiamondbackRattlesnakes.png|Eastern diamondback rattlesnake Gila.JPG|Gila monster GreenIguana.jpeg.png|Green iguana HawksbillTurtle.png|Hawksbill sea turtle IMG 8947.PNG|Indian cobra Loggerhead Sea Turtle.png|Loggerhead sea turtle Long-nosed Leopard Lizards.png|Long-nosed leopard lizard MilkSnake.jpeg.png|Milk snake Nose-horned Chameleon.png|Nose-horned chameleon Image-1412840578.jpg|Nile crocodile Target 3.JPG|Parson's chameleon PrairieKingsnake.jpeg.png|Prairie kingsnake PrairieRattlesnake.jpeg.png|Prairie rattlesnake Python.jpeg.png|Python Radiated Tortoise.png|Radiated tortoise ReticulatedPython.jpeg.png|Reticulated python SpectacledCaiman.jpg|Spectacled caiman Veiled Chameleon.PNG|Veiled chameleon WartyChameleon.png|Warty chameleon IMG 8803.JPG|Western diamondback rattlesnake See also * [[List of animal characters in Wild Kratts|List of animal characters in Wild Kratts]] Category:Animals Species seen in Wild Kratts